


Eyes that never Lie

by Maharajah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11.09 one-shot, Angst, Fluff, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Protective Lucifer, Samifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharajah/pseuds/Maharajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer tells Sam what really happened in the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes that never Lie

“….Upper bunk? Lower bunk? Or do you wanna share?” Lucifer’s voice echoes in Sam’s head over and over again, like a chant. He struggles to keep his composure as tears fill his eyes and slip down his cheeks. Everyday he prayed to god—every single day—and he’s where? In the cage with satan himself. He wanted something to be right for once, he just wanted to be clean. Lucifer edged closer, his lips pulled up in a smirk. Sam tries to speak but his words are trembling. 

“The devil lied and tricked me, not a surprise.” Lucifer winces, if you blinked, you’d miss it. Lucifer wears the smirk and seems to like the sight of Sam’s tears dripping off his chin. Sam tries to remember the little details of what happened in the cage, preparing himself for anyway Lucifer could torture him to get a ‘Yes’. But, surprisingly, he could only remember blackness and cold. Cold that he clung to, to escape the heat, and a blackness draped over him like a cloak. 

Lucifer tilted his head to the side, and the smirk vanished, but followed up with blue eyes that were filled with melancholy—and if Sam didn’t know better, he’d say heartbroken. It was a look he’s seen before. A look that Dean wore everyday when Cas was trapped in purgatory. It was also a look he’s seen in the mirror after loosing Jess—and the devil took a step back. 

“You don’t remember what happened?” Lucifer asked softly, in such a delicate manner, that it almost scared Sam, not that he wasn’t already. The former boy king didn't know how to answer, but he swallowed and wiped his tears. The devil knew the answer and took a few steps closer to Sam, now only a foot away. Sam’s breath hitched, and he had nowhere to go to get away from the archangel. Lucifer swallowed and kept eye contact with Sam.

“He tried to hurt you..after what you did.” He said slowly, and Sam couldn’t be anymore confused. 

“..What?” Sam stuttered in response. 

“Michael. He was pissed, and when we hit rock bottom in the pit, he went straight for you.” 

“Did you both team up on me while I was down? Torture me for locking you both down there?” Sam said, trying to sound nonchalant, but his voice cracked at the end of his sentence, and Lucifer shot him a look of offense. 

“You’ve got it all wrong Sam..I-I protected you. I protected you from the fire around us, and from Michael,” Lucifer reached a hand towards Sam’s cheek and rested it there, and Sam settled into the relaxing cool of the devil’s skin, and the he felt less afraid, safe, for once in his life. And of all places, ”You abandoned me Sam, after everything I did for you..My wings are mauled to hell and I spent thousands of thousands of years waiting for you. Waiting for someone to care for, to protect, someone to love me, not hate me.” 

His words triggered Sam’s memory, and he couldn’t keep himself together after all of Lucifer’s screams rushed back to him, his wounds from Michael and how the devil took care of Sam. Holding him, singing when nightmares found their way into his dreams and how he’d open up to Sam. 

He collapsed into Lucifer’s arms and buried his head into the Morningstar’s neck. He wrapped his arms around his waist. It was funny to think only a few minutes ago Sam was crying at the sight of Lucifer, now he’s hugging him and wishes to never let go of the celestial being that cared for him in the fires of hell. 

Sam removed his head from the crook of Lucifer’s neck and pressed his lips against the other man’s. He thought he was running towards god, but was instead running to the person who’d do anything for him. 

The devil with sarcasm and entrancing eyes, who never lies.

**Author's Note:**

> I love samifer so much, and I have a hard time finding Samifer fics that appeal to me, So, I decided to write my own out of boredom XD.


End file.
